Generation X
by shortygirl333
Summary: The children of Chemical X are twelve years older now, and the Powerpuff Girls are facing problems other than monsters: their senior year, the Rowdyruff Boys, and the three little girls that time traveled into their basement last night. Wait, what?
1. May 31st, 2027

Disclaimer: If I ruled the world, I'd live in an awesome house, own this sentence structure, and officially have a hand in producing PPG cartoons. Since I don't rule the world, I live in a tiny bedroom, this sentence idea belongs to my friend, and I unofficially write about the Powerpuff Girls. How depressing.

Authoress's Notes: There are probably already stories like this in this PPG category, but I haven't read any, and I'm doing this my way. Review and tell me if you want to hear what happens next, or give me some advice or constructive criticism. I'd really appreciate it.

Summary: The Powerpuff Girls, now Townsville High seniors, still protect the city after over a decade. Even though most of the old school villains have retired, the city is still attacked by monsters every now and then. No big deal. These days, the biggest problems for the girls are the Boys from the past that still like to cause a little mayhem, combining their other present problems – school as seniors, romance, and general heroinic life. The last thing these teens need is exactly what they're going to get: trouble from the future.

* * *

**Generation X**

At the top of the staircase, she called, "Bell? Bell, are you down there?"

No answer, but she saw movement – a flicker of a shadow. She didn't like how dark the basement seemed, but she had to get her cousin out of there. Taking steps two at a time, she continued, "You know we're not supposed to play down here, Bell! Grandfather has plenty of dangerous chemicals down here!"

Passing machine after machine, she whispered until she saw a blonde head peep out.

"Brie? Is that you? I thought you were your mom!" Bell stepped out from a gigantic thing, looking sort of like the body of R2D2. Her light blue eyes twinkled with excitement. "Look what I found!" She grabbed Brie's hand and pulled her to the place she'd hidden in. "What is it, Brie?"

They stepped up the stool placed in front of the machine, for the door was about two feet above ground. Brie examined the inside of the contraption in amazement. It was a small room, barely 6 feet in diameter and about 6 feet tall, too. From the center of the dome ceiling ran nine stripes of glowing, white fluorescent light, touching all the way to the floor.

"It looks like some sort of teleporter…" The pink of her eyes looked for the control panel. "Oh, here!" An outlined rectangle against the wall, it featured dials, gauges, and many colored buttons.

"Brie! Bell! What are you doing down here?"

Brie whipped around, her thick braid of red hair smacking Bell's forehead.

"Ouch!" Bell's face scrunched up in annoyance while she rubbed her head. At least her hair wasn't a lethal weapon. Her bangs were split and framed her face. The rest of her hair ended a little lower than her shoulders.

"Oh, Birch, it's you! Don't do that! You scared me, acting like Blast!"

Birch looked miffed. "Serves you right. What happened, Miss Goody-Goody? You know we shouldn't be down here."

"We were just leaving, actually. Right, Bell?" Brie grabbed Bell's hand, but Bell pulled back.

"I thought we were looking at this machine."

Brie turned back to say, "What she means is we're leaving now." to Birch, but she wasn't there. "Don't touch anything," Brie stressed to Bell.

Just outside the machine, Birch was gazing at a row of chemicals. 'I wonder which ones are explosive…' she thought. Brie smiled with revenge and snuck behind her quietly. She was an inch away from Birch's short black ponytail when she shouted,

"**BOO!"**

"AH!" yelled Birch, stumbling into the rack. A flask from the top ledge fell onto the machine, and though the girls didn't see it, a black liquid poured into an open tunnel of the machine. Suddenly, the whole thing started to vibrate and glow.

"What did you do?" questioned Brie, uncertain of what was happening.

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO SCARE ME!" Birch shouted back, partly because she was angry, and partly because loud noises started coming from the machine.

The girls sped up and into the metal heap to find Bell cowering on the floor.

"BELL! WHAT DID YOU DO?" they yelled.

"Nothing!" came the squeaky reply.

"DID YOU TOUCH THE PANEL???" Brie asked.

"…No…Yes…" Bell whispered.

"CAN YOU TURN IT OFF, BRIE? WE'RE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE!" The lights were flashing all around them. Birch's dark green eyes looked through the open door and to the ceiling of the lab. She was sure she heard parents screaming upstairs, too. She also noticed the whole lab shaking, but figured it was the machine's fault.

"I THINK SO!" Brie looked at the panel. It seemed simple enough. Push the red button and the thing would stop. Just as her hand reached it, a violent lurch sent her tumbling back. The door of the machine shut tight and locked itself. Brie hit the wall and slid down. From the floor, she yelled, "PUSH THE BUTTON!"

Bell was crying in the corner, so Birch, who'd managed to keep her balance, made her way to the control panel. "WHICH ONE? THERE ARE A LOT OF THEM, YOU KNOW!" There labels under each button, but she couldn't stay still long enough to read them. About to slam her hand into one randomly, she heard –

"NO! NOT THAT ONE!!!" screamed Brie. She pushed herself off the wall and launched towards Birch to stop her and to the panel to stop the machine. All of a sudden, the lights turned off, the trembling stopped, and the room was dead silent.

Brie and Birch smiled at each other, nearly ready to giggle with relief, when all three girls felt a strong pull upwards. It was a sickening feeling, yet it stopped all too soon. With a final thud, the machine shut down, and the girls collided into each other once more. They laid on the floor unconscious and in the dark.

* * *

Authoress: Thanks for reading this first chapter! Please, tell me what you think! Update? Delete? What should I do??? And don't worry, this chapter's short since it's a prologue-type entry. 


	2. February 10th, 2012, Entry 1

Authoress's Notes: This was way, way longer than I intended it to be. I hope you people reading this still like my story and decide to keep up with it! If not, thanks for trying. Some announcements – 1) I've revised the first chapter a bit and added a few more details. You might want to reread it in case what you do remember conflicts with what you read here. 2) I reply to anonymous reviews at the bottom of my profile. If anyone gives me a review, I want to acknowledge and thank that person somehow. Well, I can't remember what else I wanted to type, so here goes Chapter 2!

* * *

**Generation X**

Music pounded into everybody's heads, but it only fueled the party atmosphere. Yes, tonight found plenty of students from Townsville High talking, chilling, or dancing at the house of the Powerpuff Girls. Under dimmed lights and scattered throughout the living room, kitchen, hallways, and backyard of the building were crowds of kids the girls knew from various classes and extracurricular activities, totaling over 200 students. Originally, they had only invited about 20 people over, but people just kept coming and coming. Luckily, they kept going, too, so overcrowding wasn't a big problem.

In the kitchen, a red head brought out two bowls of chips to the snack table set up in the living room. Wearing tight fitting jeans and a hot pink off-the-shoulders blouse, Blossom had let go of the pink dress she'd worn as a child, but she still kept the bright red bow in her hair. She paused and looked over the rest of the food on the table. Pretzels, dips, a fruit tray, cheeses, crackers, mini-wieners, pigs in blankets; this was definitely an assortment of appetizers. In the backyard, real food could be found on the buffet table of burgers and hotdogs grilled by the Professor.

Going back to her job, Blossom focused her eyes on the pitchers of soda at the end of the table. She was wondering if she should taste them again for anything funny, but Buttercup was on top of that. Blossom could hear her at the front door even now.

"Either no alcohol or no entry! What's it gonna be?"

That was Buttercup's charge: answering the door and making sure no one came in with questionable items. Blossom's job involved replenishing snacks in and outdoors. Lisa, a new friend they met freshman year, volunteered to help Blossom and take care of the music. Robin, an old friend from kindergarten, wanted to help Bubbles take care of the look of their house and backyard.

Blossom thought about it for a second and wondered, 'Where is Bubbles, anyways?'

"Lisa, do the food for me, please? I'm going to go look for Bubbles!" she called to Lisa, who was fixing more dip in the kitchen. She turned around, replying with a smile and a peace sign.

"Thanks!" With that, Blossom searched the living room. Some people were talking on the sofa, and some were dancing by the stereos, but Bubbles wasn't with them.

Lately, Bubbles had been disappearing for long periods of time, and quite often, too. She excused herself with cheerleading practices and shopping, so Buttercup hadn't noticed or cared. Blossom saw a difference in her personality, though. She'd seen the way Bubbles left them a little nervously and returned without a care in the world. At least until the Professor or her sisters questioned her for details on what exactly she'd been doing. Bubbles's cheeks would blush the faintest hue pinker and turn away.

Shaking her head, Blossom decided to head outside and check the backyard. Waving friendly to a countless number of her peers, she finally breathed in the sweet smell of the outdoors. Robin had decorated the area quite simply. She strung something akin to Christmas lights along the fence, and on the few tables that Bubbles assembled lay colored, spherical candles on flowery tablecloths. However, Blossom's pink eyes were looking for a certain blondie instead of admiring the embellishments.

"Oh, good, Blossom! Blossom!"

The Professor's calls and waving arms distracted her from her search. She made her way over to the grille, where he stood in an apron and his cooking hat.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I need some more burger patties. We're out and some kids are still looking for them," he informed her, nodding to a group of students waiting near the buffet table.

Blossom shook her head. "There aren't any left in the fridge, though."

"No? Well, I think I carried some down to the freezer in the lab. Get a few extra packs of hotdogs, too, please."

"All right, Professor." She turned away, but as an afterthought, added, "Have you seen Bubbles?"

"Not since she and Robin finished setting up the living room. Now, please, get that meat," he asked dismissively.

Blossom nodded and walked back to the house. She was headed for the lab when Buttercup walked over to her smiling and commented, "You won't believe how many people are trying to sneak in with beer! I even caught some losers trying to bring a keg in through the garage! You should've seen how angry those guys were when I chucked it!"

Blossom laughed. Jokingly, she asked, "Did you throw them out, too?"

"No, they turned around and left before I got to." Buttercup shrugged and sighed with disappointment.

"Well, there's always next time," Blossom offered, unsure if Buttercup was kidding. Then she remembered, "Oh, Buttercup, do you know where Bubbles is?"

"No. Hey, if she's looking at herself in a mirror again, pinch her for me! She's been doing that all night, while we've been working! No, never mind, I'd rather do it myself. Where've you looked?" Buttercup asked, wanting to join the hunt.

Unsure of what they might find, Blossom replied, "Thanks, but I've got this. What you could do, though, is get a few packages of burgers and hotdogs from the freezer down in the lab. The Professor needs them right away!"

Buttercup stared suspiciously at her for a second, but decided against questioning her about Bubbles, instead going for, "When'd we get a freezer down there? All I've ever seen are his scientific machines."

Blossom put on a smile and answered, "No idea, but let's hope he's not keeping any chemicals beside that food. Otherwise, we're no better than the school cafeteria."

Buttercup walked away with a chuckle, but to be safe, Blossom's eyes followed her path before resuming her search.

* * *

"Brie? Are you awake? Brie? Birch, I don't think she's getting up any time soon," whispered a nervous voice. 

"You're not even trying, Bell. Brie! BRIE!!!"

"Wake up, Brie!" Bell was now trying to shake her awake. "What if she's dead, Birch? What are we going to do?" Bell backed up from the bodies, panicking.

"That's stupid. Listen, she's sleeping! Can't you hear her snoring? BRIE! WAKE UP, DANG IT!" Birch yelled.

The red head rolled over, muttering, "Please be quiet, girls. Leave me alone, I'm sleeping."

"See!" cried Birch in triumph.

"Oh, Brie! You're alive!" Bell exclaimed happily.

This confused Brie, getting her attention. "Of course, I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" Brie opened her eyes to see – well, nothing. "Bell? Birch? Are you there?"

"Good morning, sunshine! Now that you're up, would you please GET OFF ME!!!" a disgruntled Birch shouted. Brie had been sleeping perpendicularly across Birch's back.

"Oh! Sorry, Birch. Um, why is it so dark in here? What happened?"

Sitting up with pain, Birch chose to answer, "Well, Bell decided to play tea party in the dark using me as the table and you as the teapot. What do you think happened?!"

The moments before transportation flashed through Brie's mind. Alarms, shouts, tremors. "Right… Where's the control panel? Maybe we can fix this."

Standing up in the dark wasn't a problem, but moving around in that tight space presented itself as one. Brie put her hand to the wall and tried to feel for it.

"Ouch! That was my foot!" yelled Birch.

"Sorry!" Brie turned her head to Birch's direction and in the process -

"Ow!" cried Bell. The braid smacked her head again.

"Sorry, Bell!" Brie turned her head again, and this time –

Click!

The lights in the machine turned on and disoriented all of them. After a few seconds, they blinked it off and were able to see each other clearly. Birch leaned against the wall while massaging her pained foot, and Bell sat across from her in a fetal position. Still standing, Brie analyzed the control panel. The first time she saw it, she skimmed over it. Now, she was taking time to read everything.

The flat-against-the-wall rectangle was about 1.5 feet wide and 1 foot high. Every gadget had a colored glow to it. On the far left were two gauges, one above another. The top one, labeled "Power", had an incredibly low, flashing red bar. The bottom one, labeled "Speed", showed a bar filling up way over ¾ of the meter. The middle section comprised entirely of buttons, four rows of them. The top row had four, square buttons. First to last, they read "OFF", "ON", "GO", and "STOP", colors respectively being black, white, green, and red. At the end of the line came a digital clock reading 9:35PM. Above that row were the dials for day, month, and year of destination. Together they stated the date "10th of February 2012". On the right end of the panel was a small, black screen with white text and a keyboard under it. She had just reached it when she heard –

"Hey, Red Head, you've been looking at that thing for a while now. Figured out how to get us home yet?" called Birch.

"I think so, but I'm not sure it'll work. This power gauge says that we have less than seven percent left, and it's still decreasing. Who knows how much we used getting here," answered Brie unsurely.

"Can we at least try?" asked Bell.

Brie shook her head. "Better not. We might overheat this system and break it. As of now, girls, we're stuck here on February 10th, in the year of 2012."

* * *

There could only be one reason for Bubbles's behavior. She was spending all her time with a boy. It was fine that she didn't want to tell her sisters yet, but that was two years ago, and Bubbles still hadn't said anything. That prompted Blossom to figure out exactly what was going on. 

If she still hadn't told her sisters about it, she wasn't going to. First question: Why? Blossom's first answer: She didn't want to hear her sister's reactions. Second question: How bad would the relationship be if they did find out? Second answer: Pretty bad. Third and most important question: Who was the boy?

Blossom grimaced with the answer. 'A villain.'

She had just reached the second story when she heard a certain high-pitched voice whisper, _"I love you."_

Blossom quickly turned left and bypassed a whole group of classmates. She hoped their chatter would cover the sound of her enormously loud steps to anyone with enhanced hearing capability. Unfortunately, the hushed and rushed reply confirmed her qualms.

"_I love you, too, but our siblings are coming."_

Blossom gagged at the sound of kissing. 'What has Bubbles gotten herself into?' she thought. She reached the door blocking her sister and the mysterious boy from view, and she immediately burst into the bedroom.

"BUBBLES!"

"What?" came a most innocent-sounding reply. Bubbles stood in front of a full-length mirror. Her pigtails had grown all the way down to her elbows, and tonight she'd put blue bows in her light yellow hair.

"What are you doing, Bubbles?" Blossom questioned.

"Making sure I'm still the prettiest girl at the party." She adjusted her white halter-top and her blue ruffled mini-skirt. A stylish black belt around her waist coordinated with her black skinny heels. Taking a final glance, she turned on the spot and walked straight past Blossom and out the door.

"Really? Well, then this is from Buttercup." Blossom pinched her arm. Hard.

"OW! What was that for?!" protested Bubbles, rubbing her arm.

"Like I said, that was from Buttercup. This is from me!" Blossom smacked her upside the head.

"Quit it!" Bubbles climbed down the stairs quickly, trying to get away from Blossom. No luck, though, since Blossom followed right behind her.

"Bubbles, you need to be more careful. I don't know whom you've been with, but I came this close," Blossom held her fingers up very close together for emphasis, "to walking in on you two. I don't approve of you seeing a bad guy, but nothing terrible has happened to you, yet. Just, please, watch out for yourself! And for crying out loud, do a better job at keeping it a secret!" Blossom warned her. Bubbles stopped moving, so Blossom sidestepped her and kept going, only to have her arm held back by Bubbles's hand.

"So, you haven't told anyone?" she asked quietly. Blossom shook her head.

"And you're not trying to figure out who it is?"

Blossom ignored the fact that she was and merely shook her head again.

Bubbles smiled. "Thank-you, Blossom."

"Blossom! Bubbles!" Robin yelled and ran up to them, breaking the moment. The brunette bent over and panted, her long hair falling over her face after the run. "Buttercup" pant "wanted me to" gasp "find you and tell you" air "to get your – uh – selves down to the basement. Immediately."

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other in alarm. "Thanks, Robin!" They barely said before flying down to join Buttercup.

* * *

The girls were silent for a few minutes. The pause was broken by Birch's questions. 

"So, we've traveled 15 years backwards. That means our parents are 18, right?"

Brie nodded.

Bell managed to smile. "Valentine's Day is in 4 days."

"Let's hope we're not here long enough to celebrate it," frowned Birch.

"We don't know how long we'll be here. Anyway, let's not focus on that and rather what we're going to do now. Look at these other functions." Brie pointed to the third line of buttons consisting of a round, orange one with "EMERGENCY" written on it and three violet ones saying "CLOSE", "OPEN", and "DOUBLE", all under the word window. "This one says emergency. I think our situation qualifies as one," so saying, Brie tapped it lightly. A small metal door next to the big metal door opened next to Bell. She crawled over and pulled out a small backpack.

"Look! Food! We won't starve!" Bell opened the sack to the other girls, showing the different types of dry snacks. Then she withdrew a granola bar, tore it open, and ravenously chewed on it.

Birch grabbed another bag from the tiny cargo hold and opened it. "This one has flashlights, flares, more emergency equipment pieces," she announced.

As soon as she did, a small beeping came from the control panel's screen. Brie turned around, read the text, and commanded, "Keep the flashlights out. This machine is losing power, so we'll turn off the lights and hopefully conserve some energy." The second line of buttons had only two: a clear button saying "CAMOFLAUGE" and a yellow button marked "LIGHTS". Patting the yellow one, the fluorescent-lit lines shut down, and Birch promptly turned on the flashlights. "Bell, put the food back. We're trapped in our parents' days, not the Mesozoic Era. I'm sure we'll find food we like."

Another window popped up on screen, and Brie pushed a corresponding button on the keypad. A second later, a long sheet of paper slid out from beneath the panel. Brie tore it off and hit another key, turning off the monitor. A humming that the girls hadn't entirely noticed until now disappeared, too. It was replaced by the sound of…

"Is that music?" asked Birch.

Listening further, Bell added, "And voices. Right outside."

Brie whispered, "Birch, shine that flashlight over here."

Birch complied and illuminated the fourth row of buttons. Little blue arrows pointing left and right were beside the bottom gauge, with the letters "MPS" above them. Next to them were three brown circles tagged "OPEN", "CLOSE", and "LOCK" under the word "DOOR", and two pink circles with the words "TALK" and "LISTEN" on them. Brie hit the last one, as well as the "DOUBLE" from the third line. A section of the metal wall lowered quietly, revealing the silhouettes of three figures merely yards away from the machine.

* * *

"Buttercup! What's going on?" demanded Blossom. She was worried that there was some sort of trouble in the basement, but everything seemed fine. 

"Shhh!" Buttercup whispered. "Quiet! Look over there!" She pointed to a corner of the lab.

"I don't see anything," Bubbles said, puzzled as to what was happening.

"Ugh, use your X-Ray vision!"

Blossom and Bubbles shrugged at each other and took a glance on a different spectrum. Their eyes passed machine after machine until hitting the one Buttercup meant. They gasped.

"Are those…" Bubbles began.

"Yup. Three people hiding in our basement," Buttercup finished. "I think they're bad guys waiting to ambush. I mean, no one would try and sneak alcohol in or out of here. It's a basement!"

Bubbles interrupted, "They look like kids, though. Look how small they are!"

Blossom turned to Buttercup and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know!" she answered. "I came down here to get the food like you said, and then I saw that machine. It wasn't here earlier, so I got the meat and brought it to the Professor. I asked, and he said hasn't built anything recently, so I told Robin to go get you two and had a look myself. That reminds me, where were you, Bubbles?"

Bubbles faced the floor while Blossom answered, "I pinched her."

Grinning, Buttercup pinched Bubbles arm, too, coincidentally where Blossom got her.

"OUCH!"

"Shut up!" her sisters scolded. Silently, Blossom motioned for them to sneakily approach the mysterious apparatus, but the girls inside were already aware of this. The panel that had moved acted sort of like a double mirror. People on the outside saw reflections of themselves without seeing the people inside seeing them, too. And the people inside saw the people outside coming towards them.

"Brie! What are we gonna do? They're coming!" Bell panicked. She was shaking.

"Calm down, Bell! First things first: Don't show your powers. I'll do the talking. We don't know what's about to happen, and we don't want to risk changing the future."

Birch stared at her. "Hasn't us being here already changed the future? And why do you get to do the talking?"

Brie looked at her. "Because I'm our leader! That's why!"

"When did we vote on this?"

"Why vote? Doesn't it just make sense?"

"Well, _that's_ not egotistical! Just because your mom leads their team doesn't mean you lead ours! And come to think of it, we're not even a team! Anyway, if we were, we'd need to decide fairly!" Birch argued.

"Fine! Bell, who'd make a better leader?"

Avoiding that answer, Bell brought back the attention to, "THEY ARE RIGHT OUTSIDE! STOP FIGHTING AND LEAD, SOMEBODY!"

Surprised by her outburst, Brie faltered for a moment before hitting another button. The heavy metal door opened, and they heard –

"Stand back and be ready for anything, girls!" Blossom commanded, taking on a sort of diplomatic pose. Buttercup and Bubbles were in fighting stances behind her. After a few seconds, Blossom shouted loudly, "Who's there? Realize that you've infiltrated our house during our party. Come out in peace, and we might be able to sort out this business. If you attack, get ready for a humiliating defeat!"

Brie looked at her cousins and beckoned. "Follow me." She walked boldly out of the contraption. Shouting back evenly, she said, "My name is Brie! My sisters and I have been accidentally transported here, and we need your help!"

Bell and Birch looked confusedly at each other. Why was Brie lying to them? That didn't seem like a good first action. They shrugged before coming out and joining her.

The Powerpuff Girls froze and watched them carefully for a few seconds. This was not what they had been expecting. Before they did anything, though, Lisa threw opened the door and screamed from the top of the stairs.

"Hey, girls! You still down there? Guess who's come to crash your party!"

Blossom was the first to shake off her shock and respond. "When's Mojo Jojo going to learn that he can't ruin one of our parties and get away with it?"

"Uh, I don't know, but he's not your problem right now. The Rowdyruff Boys are here, and half of the guests are running away!"

Something clicked in Blossom's mind. She turned to Bubbles shouting, "Him? HIM?"

Buttercup stared at Blossom weirdly. "No, didn't you just hear her? Lisa said the Rowdyruff Boys! Ugh, those guys! I'm going to go up there and teach them that they can't crash our parties, either!" She was already half way up the stairs before remembering about those girls. Buttercup backtracked, keeping her eyes on the girls and missing the bafflement on Blossom's face and the intense blush on Bubbles's.

"Blossom, what are we going to do about them?" she nudged her side.

Tearing her gaze from Bubbles, Blossom asked the girls, "Can we trust you to stay here?"

Brie nodded furiously with a smile. "Yes, you can!"

Too uncertain but left with no other choices, Blossom nodded to her sisters. "Let's go, girls!" she commanded. Her pink streak bounded out of the lab.

Buttercup wasn't sure about this decision, but the urge to hit Butch really overrode the urge to figure out this mystery right then. A green streak followed right after the pink one.

Bubbles finally looked up from the floor. She walked over to Bell and whispered, "I trust you," before making her own blue streak alongside her sisters', leaving the three newcomers to themselves in that familiar basement.

* * *

Authoress: I'm telling you right now, my next chapter probably won't be this long. Once again, reviews, encouragements, and constructive criticism are really appreciated! Still, I'm just thankful you're reading this story, and I hope you enjoy it! 


	3. February 10th, 2012, Entry 2

Authoress's Notes: I offer my deepest apologies for taking six months to update. I promise you all, I will finish this story. Unfortunately, I must admit that I will not be able to keep to a certain schedule. It really hurts that I know I can't write so quickly, but I am extremely over-exerting myself with activities this spring. Just remember, I will finish.

I'd like to thank the people who have waited so patiently for this chapter, and those who are still willing to read it. Hopefully it comforts you to know that this chapter is 1500 words longer than my last chapter. Which, by the way, you should probably reread to refresh your memories. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

The Professor's lab was quiet and dark, especially as the light from the Powerpuff Girls' exit streaks easily disappeared.

Birch mentally counted to five before rounding on Brie with questions. "Why didn't you tell them the truth? And sisters? How're we gonna pull that off?"

"Yeah! What if they find out and we get in big trouble? Then they'll be really upset and they might not help us and they won't trust us and my mommy already likes me and I don't wanna get in trouble and we'll be stuck here forever!" Bell added, her tone quickly climbing from a whine to a high-pitched wail.

Birch covered her ears and scowled, "Cut the dramatics, will you, Bell?"

Brie glared shortly at Birch before looking Bell in the eyes, trying to calm her by saying, "Bell, please calm down. That will not happen to us. We won't get in trouble, they will like us, and they will help us. We're going home, okay? Trust me!"

Bell nodded, but it took her some time to quiet her sobs. Brie turned to Birch and answered, "We can't let them know we're their children. Our arrival to this time period might have already altered our future, and we do _not_ want to inflict any more damage. We shouldn't give away any information about their futures. We'll simply tell them we're sisters and descendents of theirs."

Birch raised her eyebrow and sarcastically countered, "And hide our powers, which'll be nearly impossible. How can we be their descendants and not have powers? Don't you think they'll figure out we're lying even if one of us manages to cross a room without touching the floor?"

"We still need to try taking precautions," argued Brie. "We need to fly under the radar and hide our relationships to them from them."

"But-" Birch began to protest again.

"I thought you said we weren't supposed to use our powers," Bell opposed.

Brie faltered at Bell's simplicity. "Uh, no, Bell, that expression means we aren't supposed to. I mean, yes, don't use your powers."

"What? Then why does it say fly? It doesn't make sense."

"Just forget it!" Birch interrupted. "Let's follow them. I heard our dads were here!"

"Birch, we can't just go up there! Remember what I said about- Birch! Get back here! Listen to me! Oh, there she goes!"

"Uh-oh. This could definitely get us in trouble."

"That's right. We need to bring her back." With that, Brie pulled Bell up the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could.

* * *

In the two seconds it took Bubbles to catch up with her sisters, her mind thought about the new girls. She knew she could trust them. Or at least, she trusted the blonde child. When Bubbles walked up to her and looked at her, she just knew it. The girl looked so cute in her blue-checkered, ruffled spring dress. Her blue eyes looked so bright, so youthful, so innocent, so… familiar. She didn't have much time to think about it as she landed next to Blossom, who was already interrogating the Boys' appearances.

"What do you want, Brick?" Blossom fiercely questioned.

"Chill, babe, we only want to party. Actually, us Boys were really hurt that we weren't invited," Brick coolly answered, ignoring her severe tone.

"Well, this party isn't for losers," Buttercup spat out from Blossom's left.

Butch snickered, "Then why are you three hosting it?"

Brick gave an appreciative chuckle. Boomer full out laughed, but silenced when he caught the look on Bubbles's face.

Blossom saw this. She had decided to keep her eyes on the pair from now on. She'd evaluate their actions, calculate any and all possible outcomes, and advise Bubbles on her options; mainly, it would be in everyone's best interest if they just stayed on separate sides.

"Because as hosts, we have the power to deny you party privileges. Now, we're politely telling you to leave," Blossom pressed onwards.

"Doesn't sound polite," Brick scoffed.

"As superheroes, we have the power to kick you out," Buttercup threatened.

"You might want to save yourselves the humiliation by walking out the door," Blossom finished.

Before Butch could react, Brick replied carefully, "Hey, girls, we're not looking for a victory tonight. We just… want to have fun. We're staying here."

Bubbles took the next opportunity to speak. "Blossom, I think we should let them stay."

"What?" burst Buttercup from Blossom's other side. Blossom arched an eyebrow at Bubbles and gave her a look that dared her explanation be given.

Restraining a blush, Bubbles continued, "If we don't let them stay, this really could turn into a fight, and we don't want to ruin the party for everybody." She gestured at all of the people.

"It's always a fight, and I'm not going to let us stand aside or lose!" argued Buttercup.

Bubbles sighed. True, the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls were always fighting, no matter what. Yet, it was certainly a miracle they weren't already going at it this very second, physically, at least. She recalled younger times when both teams would battle just because they were in the same town. The fact that all six super-powered teens had been standing in the same living room, a potential battleground, for more than two minutes without even touching each other seemed impossible. It was impressive how time instilled some amount of tolerance in them.

* * *

If she had to pick a certain event, Bubbles would say that it started on the third week of middle school, the beginning of sixth grade. The Rowdyruff Boys showed up in their fourth period class, right after lunch, offering no explanations and following no explosions. Before Buttercup could launch an attack, and before Blossom could formally command one, their teacher introduced them as new students. Every single student sat up in attention and shock. 'What was going on?' being the universal question. During the five minutes Mr. Neet used to give make-up work to the boys, classmates spun wild theories about their appearance, and the Powerpuff Girls huddled up.

"I say it's all a trick! They're going to stop faking it any moment and start another fight with us! Let's beat them to the punch!" Buttercup pounded her fist against her other hand in emphasis.

Blossom nodded slowly in agreement. She glanced over at the boys, who were still talking to the teacher. "It's ridiculous how far they're playing it out, though. School could definitely be a new guise of attack, but of all the things they could do, why this?" Her nostrils flared in frustration from the development.

"Simple! They're just trying to throw us off! Now, let's get them before we lose our chance!" Buttercup had already turned around by the last sentence and nearly charged solo, but Bubbles held her back with all her might.

"Wait! We can't fight them now! We're in school!" Bubbles pointed out in her high-pitched voice, incorporating the tone "Duh!". "Can't we just wait until the end of the day? And what if they don't do anything wrong? What if they want to be good?" she argued.

"Bubbles, it's the Rowdyruff Boys. Of course they're here to do something wrong!" Buttercup fought back, tearing free from her grasp.

Suddenly, Mr. Neet's voice recaptured the children's attention. "Quiet, now! We have a lot of work to do today!" And work them he did, straight through the rest of the period.

Blossom dealt the final command. "We'll wait and see. If we catch them doing anything red-handed, well, fine, go ahead, Buttercup."

* * *

The Boys hadn't done anything super-villain-y that day, or the next, or the day after. Glares were shot, occasionally paper balls, maybe even spitballs and devilishly nasty pranks, but other than social terrors, the girls couldn't pin any crimes to them. The barely/rarely peaceful co-existence between the two sides in classes eventually carried into high school. And that, Bubbles mused, led right back to the matter at hand.

"Besides," she added to her case, "the Professor doesn't want us to fight at home, remember? How about we just… supervise them?"

Blossom weighed the possibilities. With certain precautions, the night could continue on, maybe in their favor. Only grudgingly did Buttercup growl agreement, and only because of the Professor. And the living room couch. She liked that old, red couch. She didn't want to see it burned to ashes or shoved up somebody's ass.

The three nodded together and turned to deliver the news to the Boys only to find an empty gap between crowds of people, who seemed to have relaxed. Somewhat.

Blossom practically sweat-dropped. Bubbles sighed softly, as opposed to Buttercup's swear. Quickly scanning the vicinity, they sighted Brick lounging on said couch, Boomer at the appetizer table, and Butch's exit to the backyard.

"All right, ladies, they've split up, so we will, too. Buttercup, you watch Boomer. Bubbles, take Brick. I'll find Butch," directed Blossom. Sure, they all wouldn't be levelly matched, but that wasn't the prime concern. She was surprised to find that only Bubbles was listening, but not surprised that she was frowning. Buttercup had walked to the back door, ironically muttering about giving someone "a piece of my mind, walking out in the middle of a conversation."

"Buttercup! Come back here!" Blossom shouted futilely. Her orders had two motives to them. The first was the obvious need to separate Boomer and Bubbles for the time being. The second was to keep Buttercup's temper down, of which any chance was eliminated if she "monitored" Butch.

Turning back around, Bubbles remarked, "Okay, then. I guess I get to watch Boomer!"

Blossom gave her a hard, critical look. "Right… We will definitely be talking later. Now, go watch Brick!"

"Oh, fine." With that, Bubbles jumped into the conversation with some of her cheer-mates, conveniently a few yards from Brick. Blossom aimed to catch Buttercup, but person after person started a conversation with her.

* * *

Birch slinked through the masses, using the shadows and her size as a formidable advantage. The loud party atmosphere helped to refocus any attention on her, too. She had arrived in time to see Butch walk out the back door and Buttercup start to follow him. Taking their lead, Birch pondered how her parents acted towards each other in this time period. When she came from, their relationship didn't allow for a normal family.

* * *

A few minutes later, cheer captain Ashley Cavanaugh suggested getting some punch. Bubbles let the other girls accompany her since she had a regrettable job to do. Buttercup should've had her job. She could handle trouble much better than she could. Maybe. Not. Well, if Blossom would just understand, Boomer and her might've been together right now. They would just blend in with the crowd as two kids making out. She sighed wistfully and looked at Boomer. His mouth was stuffed with mini-wieners, but he caught her eye and waved. His awkward smile made her laugh, and she waved back.

Red eyes rolled at the sight. "Come here, Bubbles."

"Huh?" Bubbles looked for the caller, whipping her hand behind her back. She was surprised to see Brick motioning her over. Cautiously, she approached, "And how may I help you?"

"Have a seat. Let's talk."

"What?" This wasn't Rowdyruff style. The Powerpuff was puzzled.

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to keep an eye on me if you talked directly to me instead of those airheads?"

Bubbles stuttered, "Oh, I-I'm not-"

"Just sit down."

Bubbles sat. She caught Blossom talking to Kelly Cosner, so she couldn't signal for help.

"How are you, Bubbles?" Brick asked nonchalantly.

"I'm… a little queasy. Why?"

"Don't people talk at a party? You and I never ever get to catch up. I'm always beating your sister, and you're… well, what do you do in a battle nowadays?"

"I… fight Boomer?" Bubbles was looking for the right answer. "Yup. I hate him,' she muttered dutifully and nodded blandly.

"I'm sure you do. Your physical spars must have reached a completely new level than the rest of us."

"…Are you-"

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?" 'What?' Bubbles couldn't keep up with his topics and remarks.

"Bubbles, you can't be that stupid. Do – you – have – a – boy – friend?" Brick emphasized each syllable.

She understood that much. Coldly she replied, "No. I don't. You?"

"Nah. No one's worthy of me. Boomer does though."

"What?" Bubbles couldn't help freezing mid-breath. 'Does he know?'

"Boomer. Has a girlfriend."

'He's playing. He doesn't know anything. Don't give him anything,' she thought desperately. She tried to salvage her reaction. "So what?"

Brick continued, "Well, I thought you might know her. Maybe you were talking to her just now. I mean, she's a crybaby, probably the weakest person I've ever seen. Disloyal. Her relationship goes against everything she claims to fight for. And she's stupider than Boomer himself. The poor slut thinks he actually cares about her. Loves her. He's a Rowdyruff. He's just using her. Boomer doesn't think I know about her, but I know all. And he's doing a terribly poor job of keeping his relationship secret, anyway. By sheer luck has no one else noticed, and the whole thing's so disgraceful I wouldn't share details of his situation with anyone." Brick smiled. "Except you. You're his counterpart. I thought it'd be appropriate for you to know, but I'm sure you know who the traitor, I mean girl, is by now."

Bubbles was too astounded. She finally understood the whole conversation, yet she had no idea what to make of it. All she could feel was the sting. "Thank-you, Brick. But I still don't care. I hate him, remember? _And I hate you, too!_" She glared at him, but the tears in her eyes rendered the effect useless as she stood and walked away.

Brick smirked, and it turned into an evil grin when he saw Blossom before him. So she'd finally noticed his vis-à-vis with poor Bubbles.

"What did you do to her?" Blossom was angry. Of all the stupid things that could make Bubbles cry, Brick wasn't allowed to be one of them.

He turned his playboy attitude on her. "Nothing, babe. Just exchanging remarks with one of the gracious hostesses."

"Your fights are with me, Brick. Leave Bubbles out of this. Now, what are you really doing here?" Brick had stood up during her sentence, his head nearly eight inches higher than hers, but she stood her ground and held his gaze.

"I'm trying to figure out what you're doing. Have you been too busy playing the self-hailing hero to pay attention to your sister, or have you been fooling around with Dorkster over there?" He nodded in the direction of her previous encounter.

Blossom picked up the leads quickly. "Dexter? That's a weak implication to build a case upon. At least mine has strategic value. You could never beat us three. Now you're trying to break us one at a time. You'll fail, however, since I've already impeded your endeavors. How you formulated a plan based on emotion is beyond me, though."

A devilish smile spread across his face once again. "Plenty is beyond you; the fact that I have nothing to do with his actions." Brick traced Blossom's arm. "The assumption that I might not understand how to manipulate feelings." By now, his breath tickled her ear. "And the concept that we will destroy you all." A familiar red piece caught his eye. "Don't worry. I'll bring your laudable form down myself."

Before Blossom could retaliate to his threat, Brick vanished. She'd forgotten how dangerous he really was. Letting them stay was a terrible idea and she knew it. She had made up her mind to trace him and throw him out to rectify the situation, but crowds of kids were swarming towards the back door. A commotion outside built enough attention to attract everybody. Sighing, Blossom deemed restraining Buttercup to be most imperative just then.

* * *

"Excuse me, sorry, excuse me," was all Brie could say as she was jostled through the teenage crowd. Her plan was to get Birch and get back to the basement without being seen, but that was completely ruined as soon as they entered the hallway. Underestimated was the rate of movement or all the people, along with the mood lighting and earsplitting noise of the atmosphere. At the foot of the stairs was there a bit or room to stand, so Brie grabbed Bell and stationed themselves there.

"THIS PLACE SEEMS SO MUCH BIGGER! THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE HERE!" Brie was shouting.

"WHAT?" Bell screamed back. Brie's mouth was moving, but the speaker she stood beside drowned everything out.

"I THINK WE SHOULD SPLIT UP!"

"WHAT?" It was like looking at a silent movie character.

"YOU GO UPSTAIRS, AND I'LL CHECK DOWN HERE!"

"WHAT???" But Brie ducked into the kitchen and left Bell all by herself. At least she had pointed up. Bell hurried up the stairs and pretended to look for Birch. She only wanted to return back to the basement. As she walked around less and less people in the area, she noticed a door opened just a crack. Excited that she might have actually done her job, Bell peeked in.

"Hello?"

The room was shadowy, and that nearly frightened Bell enough to go and hide in the time machine. She took time to focus, though, and heard someone crying. Bell's little heart tugged, and she knew she would brave a whole lot more than a gloomy room or Brie's reaction to comfort the person. Besides, a little moonlight streamed through the solitary window on the far side of the room, and Brie would never had to know if Bell worked quickly enough. She timidly walked in, running her fingers along the wall. When her eyes grew used to the dimness, she realized she was in a bedroom. There was a dresser and a desk and a bed. And there was a figure on the bed, sniffling and hiccupping.

"Are you alright?" Bell whispered.

Bubbles started as the question. She wiped her eyes, useless since they were red and puffy, and rolled over. "Who's there?" she asked, then identified the source of the voice. It was the little girl from the basement. "Oh! What are you doing up here? Did anybody see you?" Bubbles scrambled to close the door, shutting out the blaring music and flickering lights of the party.

Bubbles's panicky tone scared Bell. "I'm sorry! Please don't get angry! Birch left and the basement was dark and I heard you crying and I wanted to make you feel better! I'm sorry!"

The child started wailing, so Bubbles promptly scoped her up and sat on her bed, positioning the girl on her lap while she cried against her chest.

"Shh. Shh. It's all right. I'm not angry. Shh. I'm not angry. Just surprised," Bubbles soothed and rubbed her back. After a few seconds, the girl quieted down, so Bubbles asked, "Good girl. So, cutie, what's your name? My name is Bubbles."

"I'm – hiccup – I'm Bell."

"That's a pretty name. I love Beauty and the Beast. It's one of my favorite movies."

Bell smiled. "Mine, too! Except my name doesn't have – hiccup – have an E at the end."

"That's cute, Bell. So, you heard me crying and wanted to make me feel better? It's sweet that you were thinking of me when you were in that basement far down there."

Smiling and then frowning, Bell re-explained, "Well, I heard you crying when I was outside your door. Not in the basement, silly. I would need super-hearing for that. Which I don't have."

"Oh, right. Silly me. But what were you doing outside my door?"

"I was hearing you cry. Why were you crying, Mo- Bubbles?"

Bubbles smiled. She decided to answer since it didn't seem like Bell was trying to turn the questioning away from herself. "Well, a bad guy said some really mean things to me. Now it sounds silly for me to be crying, doesn't it?"

Bell nodded. "Yup. You should just beat the guy up." She nodded again.

Bubbles disapproved, "No, that's not necessary. Yet. Only people actually doing bad things should be punished."

"Did he say bad words and hurt your feelings?"

"Well, yes, but I mean only people committing crimes, like robbing a bank or walking where there's a 'Keep Off the Grass' sign."

Bell thought about it. "I still think someone should hit him."

Bubbles laughed and compromised, "Maybe. And maybe little girls should stay put when they're told to."

Both girls giggled until a scream interrupted.

"Right, so stay put!" Bubbles moved Bell to the bed while she flew out the window.

* * *

This wasn't her fault. Butch. He was the one. He pushed the kid and cut in line. For the Professor's food. She couldn't let him get away with that. He couldn't eat the Professor's food. No, wait, the guy. Right. She was doing this for Big Pig. Oops, no, just …what was his name? Wasn't he in her Bio class? Didn't he block the small window and make her feel like she was in prison? Anyway, sure, he'd been hogging all the food, but his being pushed back justified Buttercup's attack. And poor, small Sam, who'd unfortunately been behind the pig, uh, dude when he fell. A quick slam into Butch's gut would surely fix this. Well, it made sense to her. He went right through the fence. Yup. That was good.

"AAAHHH!!!!!" People screamed and dived out of the way as Butch blew past them. The whole back line of fence was obliterated, along with the two tables that had been in the line of fire.

"Are you still hungry, Butch?" Buttercup grabbed some nearby hamburger patties off a plate and flung them at him like Frisbees, but with the force of a flying saucer.

Butch grinned and caught each of them in his mouth like a dog. He psychotically chewed them like a beast, too. "That all you got?"

"I'm just getting started!" Buttercup aggressively chucked buns, chips, corncobs, and even potato salad at him. She progressed down the long buffet table, and robbing a few kids of their dinners, too.

"How come your daddy made all of that food, huh, Buttercup? Did he know your food would suck?" Butch taunted.

She growled and launched the hotdogs from the grill at him, too, but Butch just swallowed the missiles whole.

"BUTTERCUP!!!" Voices yelled simultaneously. Blossom evaded the flying food as she carried bystanders away from the battlefield. Bubbles landed by Buttercup to try and hold her back, securing the struggling girl's arms. The Professor finally noticed all the damage since hiding earlier behind the grill.

Butch went for the kill. "You're going to have to work on your cooking skills. I mean, how else will people be able to recognize you're a girl? Your B-bras don't even look like they're full, B-cup!"

* * *

Thankful that most of the house was empty now, Brie continued searching for Birch. 'Something big must be happening outside. I wonder if they've put on fireworks.' As Brie wandered around, she ultimately faced the fact that she would have to venture into the crowds outdoors to find Birch. She'd be found near the action, as always. Making her way though the living room, Brie's peripheral vision spotted an approaching shadow, alerting her to disappear. She whipped her head around and shot to the nearest location.

Brick swore he saw his hat walking around earlier. Or at least, a small red head wearing a copy of his hat. His gut told him to figure out what was going on. The Powerpuffs were not to be trusted. Walking back to the living room, he caught a short-lived, bold flash of pink. Using x-ray vision to see through the couch, he pretended to look at a wall painting. Their was a petite figure crouching, about 3ft 7in. Definitely a, he took a quick focused peek, female. Age 8, possibly 9. Red hair, and his red hat. What was going on? Now it was her turn to stare at him.

Brie waited for the guy to leave, but he was fixed on the painting. To attentive to really care about it. What was he doing? Her pink eyes peeked above the sofa cushions. 'His hat…' Brie took in a sharp breath. 'Dad!'

Trouble was building outside. Brick sensed something pretty big was about to happen. Calling aloud to no one in particular, "I think you better stay hidden a little while longer," before departing himself.

* * *

Gasps. Baited breaths. A silence swept over the world at that moment. Lost in shock, Bubbles let Buttercup slip from her grasp.

Livid, she roared, "GRILL IT YOUR-#!&-SELF!" Buttercup lifted the whole grill up and threw it at him.

ZZZZZTTTTT! Blossom reacted quickly enough to eye blast the grill away, but not quickly enough to stop Buttercup from ramming Butch into their house.

PUNCH! "HOW" Left hook! "DARE" Right jab! "YOU!" Uppercut! Butch tried to shake her off, but they just rolled around the living room floor until Buttercup could begin again. "YOU SLIMY" One for the gut! "BSTRD" Jaw again! "OF AN SS!!!"

Butch was black, blue, purple, and yellow. His eyes were swollen, his teeth were missing, and his head was bleeding, but Buttercup would've continued for all her pride and dignity.

Leaning casually on a wall, Brick emerged from the shadows. "Having fun? Honestly, I'm sorry to cut this short, but we Rowdyruffs have finished here. Boomer, grab him already!"

Nodding, Boomer took Butch from Buttercup like a tablecloth from an elegant table setting. Buttercup landed flat on her back and fit in a few more curses as they took off.

Slowly, Blossom and Bubbles's heads floated over her face. Blossom asked if she was all right, and Bubbles offered her hand. Buttercup pulled herself up, taking deep breaths as she brushed dirt off her black jeans. Her neon green tank top practically screamed to be covered up, now, and she unwittingly blushed.

"Yeah. Thanks." Looking around, she noticed an empty, trashed backyard. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, we shooed them off. The party was dragging, so we just told everyone to go home," Bubbles offered.

Blossom smiled, "That, and we didn't want any lawsuits filed against us."

Buttercup smiled back, "Thanks. And thanks for letting me get some punches in there."

"Oh, no. He deserved it," Bubbles nodded gravely.

"Definitely. But, jeez, Buttercup, you had to destroy our house again?"

The Powerpuff Girls turned their heads toward the scene. A gigantic chunk of cement, brick, and wood was missing from one of the living room walls. Pale rubble and dust clogged the once magenta carpet. At least the couch was whole. The same couldn't be said for the coffee table.

"Well, we certainly have a new family project," the Professor interjected from behind them. The girls looked up at him, tired and frowning. He caved at their faces and put his arms around their shoulders. "But, I guess most of it'll have to wait for tomorrow. After all, you kids need your sleep after such an exciting night."

Bubbles and Blossom grinned, and Buttercup sheepishly followed suit. The happy moment broke when the little red head from earlier coughed from behind the couch.

"Ahem, ahem! Wow, that's a lot of dirt in the air." Brie noticed the new company. "Oh, hi! Um, I was just…"

"Hiding? Lost? Rigging the house with bombs?" Birch sarcastically remarked. She was standing by the hole in the wall, inspecting the damage. "Did a number on this wall, didn't you?" She smirked.

"No! I was looking for you! _You_ were supposed to stay in the basement!" Brie adamantly refuted.

"So were you!"

"Well, we just had to get you back!"

From upstairs, a tinkling voice called, "Birch! There you are! We were looking all over for you!" Bell seemed to float down the stairs. Brie made a neck cutting motion to signal her stop. Bell's eyes widened upon receiving the message and she promptly thudded on the steps. Bubbles, what couldn't see what happened, mistook the sound for a fall and rushed to her side.

"Oh! Are you okay, sweetie?" she gushed.

"Yup! I'm fine, Mo-Bubbles!"

Brie shook her head, and Birch snorted. Bell shouldn't be allowed to talk without censors.

Blossom and Buttercup shared an exasperated look. On top of school, heroism, reputations, and their part time carpentry contracts, they had to deal with these girls? Blossom took her responsibilities seriously, though. "Let's establish a plan here." She turned to the red head, recognizing them as the overall leader. "Are you girls tired?"

Brie looked at Birch and Bell, who faintly nodded. "A little bit, but we're willing to help out!"

"Good. If you three don't mind, please save any leftovers from the tables and clear all the food spills or whatnot."

"Affirmative!" Brie chirped.

"If we can find any after that food fight," Birch added.

Pressing on, Blossom finished, "We'll find spare clothes and a place for you three to sleep," beckoning Bubbles to rejoin them. "I'll find some appropriate pajamas. Buttercup, go change the sheets in our old room. Bubbles, please put them to bed." In a lower voice she added, "Report to my room afterwards for an official meeting." The Powerpuffs nodded and dispersed, the night being far from over.

* * *

Authoress: Once again, I am so sorry. I hope this chapter was worth it. I've edited and re-edited, and right now, I just feel like I could do no more. If you review with encouragements or constructive criticism, though, I will probably take the stronger points into account and might end up slightly editing the story. Again. If you're confused, maybe I can clear your questions. Just share (and bear) with me. Well, thank-you for reading! 


End file.
